1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load transmission body for a vehicle that transmits an impact load that has been imparted from the side of a vehicle body to a seat on which an occupant sits to the floor of the vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle structure is known that transmits an impact load that has been imparted to the side portion of a vehicle to a floor tunnel at the middle of the vehicle in the vehicle width direction via a seat.
Also, as a load transmission body that transmits a lateral load from the seat to the floor tunnel, there is known a load transmission body that utilizes the console box that is adjacently disposed on the inner side of the seat in the vehicle width direction.
Such a load transmission body is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S62-210151, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-335523, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,155.
In the load transmission body that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S62-210151, a box-shaped reinforcing member is attached to the inside of the console box, and in the load transmission body that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-335523, a reinforcing member that extends in the vehicle width direction is attached to the lower end in the console box.
Also, in the load transmission body that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,155, the left-side wall and right-side wall of a console box are coupled by beam-shaped reinforcing members that extend in the vehicle width direction.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-105947 discloses a structure in which a reinforcing member is attached to the inner side portion of the floor tunnel that supports the console box.
However, in the load transmission body that disposes the box-shaped reinforcing member on the inner side of the console box (Japanese Unexamined Patent, First Application Publication No. S62-210151), in order to ensure sufficient rigidity, it is unavoidable to increase the wall thickness of the reinforcing member. There is a problem in that it easily becomes a cause of an increase in production cost or weight.
Moreover, in the load structure that attaches a reinforcing member that extends in the vehicle width direction at the lower end of the inner side of the console box (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-335523), there is a problem in that it is difficult to exhibit a sufficient effect in vehicles in which the load input portion from the seat is set at a high position.
Moreover, in the load structure in which the left-side wall and right-side wall of a console box are coupled by beam-shaped reinforcing members that extend in the vehicle width direction (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,155), there is are problems in that the load input position from the seat and the installation position of the reinforcing members are shifted each other depending on the adjustment position in the front-back direction of the seat, and it is difficult to sufficiently receive the input load from the seat.